


Out In The Cold

by Laen_Lamperouge



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Erik is not a Happy Bunny, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Guilty Erik, Guilty Raven, M/M, Pre-Slash If You Squint, Protective Erik, Sad Charles, Telepathy, but also Happy Charles, ish, wanton destruction of public property
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8376865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laen_Lamperouge/pseuds/Laen_Lamperouge
Summary: по заявке: Чарльз и Эрик разыскивают нового мутанта, и он весь такой "вау, ты телепат? круто, чувак! можешь лазить в моей голове сколько тебе угодно, я не против - мы ведь должны быть собой!"и Чарльз очень тронут и говорит: правда? господи... знаешь, ты первый человек в моей жизни, от которого я это слышу!- и Эрик с Рейвен просто замирают.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Out In The Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247486) by [amarriageoftrueminds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarriageoftrueminds/pseuds/amarriageoftrueminds). 



Эрик прищурился, смотря сквозь ветровое стекло на очередное здание. Тепло солнца падало на его лицо, когда они проезжали через очередную полосу прохладной тени к ослепляющему свету.  
Они были в чёрном мустанге, проезжая по переулкам Вашингтона; он сидел за рулём; Рейвен, внезапный попутчик, развалилась на заднем сидении как королева; и Чарльз сидел на переднем пассажирском месте рядом с ним, в его синем пальто и перчатках без пальцев.  
День был холодным, даже слегка морозным, и Эрику температура напоминала огромный кулак, который сжимался вокруг машины. Снаружи металл сжимался, становясь хрупким, но под капотом он расширялся от движения и жара — сам двигатель ощущался как единая и постоянно меняющаяся масса, переполненное облако маленьких деталей, которые синхронно двигались, словно рыбный косяк.  
Чарльз, наоборот, сидел, не двигаясь. Когда Эрик смотрел на него за указаниями, он чувствовал ауру предвкушения вокруг него; то, как он наклонялся к окну, опираясь на дверь локтем и прижимая два пальца к виску — его голубые глаза были затуманены, пока Чарльз искал их следующую цель.  
 _Кleiner Laufhund_ , подумал Эрик, сомневаясь, слышит ли его Чарльз, или же его дар был направлен в другое место.  
Они уже практически проехали въезд в переулок, когда Чарльз внезапно ожил: вскинул руку к его бицепсу и вскрикнул:  
— Здесь- _здесь_! Стойстойстой!  
Эрик резко повернул вправо, и они выехали на длинную, не очень узкую улицу, которую с двух сторон перекрывали высокие склады. Она была мрачной и унылой, прохладной из-за синеватых теней стен, со старыми газетами, кружащимися в стоках, как пьяные чайки, и улицей, едва видной впереди, где силуэт парковочного счётчика стоял и молчаливо осуждал их.  
Когда Эрик отключил двигатель, Рейвен наклонилась вперёд, чтобы лучше видеть, что происходит.  
— Нам _сюда_? — спросила она с разочарованием. — Чарльз, ты точно уверен, что нам сюда?  
— Да, — сказал Чарльз, придерживаясь тактики «молчи, как должен делать всякий уважающий себя старший брат», и потянулся к ручке двери, чтобы выйти.  
Когда они выбрались из машины, из ниоткуда вынырнул парковщик, монотонно затягивая:  
 _— Сэр, здесь нельзя парковаться-_  
Эрик разобрался с этой проблемой, махнув рукой в сторону отдалённого счётчика.  
Он взорвался монетами, словно игральный автомат, который выплёвывает выигрыш, и Эрик заметил, что Чарльз не смог сдержать улыбку, делая шаг вперёд, чтобы помочь — снова прижимая пальцы к виску и убедительно бормоча _«Ещё как можно»_. Парковщик — внезапно таинственным образом не замечающий их присутствие — помчался чинить удивительный извергающийся счётчик.  
Позади них Рейвен фыркнула. Эрик остановился, позволяя ей поравняться с ним и Чарльзом — который топтался перед капотом, зарываясь руками в карманы, чтобы держаться в тепле.  
—  _Скажи_ мне, что мы приехали не за ним, — попросила Рейвен, повисая на локте брата и кивая головой на незадачливого человека.  
Чарльз улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
— О нет.  
Потом он повернулся к Эрику, перехватывая его взгляд.  
Снова переключаясь в их обычный дуэтный режим — кивка в сторону переулка хватило, чтобы передать мысль « _пойдём_ », — и они пошли. Эрик осматривал забросанную мусором землю впереди. Их дыхание вырывалось облачками жемчужно-белого пара.  
Между широкими фантомными скелетами труб, проводов и конструкционного метала, из которых состояла его мысленная карта зданий, он чувствовал крошечные детальки — молнии и петельки, — которые оповещали о присутствии человека.  
Ощущение исходило от синих джинсов, впереди и слева.  
 _Хмм.  
Монеты в карманах.  
Что-то, покрытое никелем. Гармошка?  
И-_  
Эрик нахмурился.  
 _Что-то было не так…_  
Снова, как только они собирались пройти мимо входа в другой переулок, мягкий музыкальный голос прозвучал откуда-то снизу:  
 _— Эй, чувак, четвертак не найдётся?_  
И Чарльз развернулся на каблуках, утягивая за собой Рейвен.  
— Четвертак? — спросил он (и Эрик _слышал_ улыбку в его голосе). — Я могу предложить тебе гораздо _большее_ , друг мой!  
Эрик развернулся, но Рейвен — благословлённая отсутствием слабостей к причудам её брата, — поцокала языком и попыталась потянуть Чарльза дальше.  
—  _Чааааааарльз_ , — протянула она напевным голосом. — Идём! Нам надо _найти_ этого парня!  
—  _Рееееееееейвен_ , — спародировал Чарльз её детский тон. — Мы это и сделали.  
Он улыбался полу.  
Эрик проследовал за его взглядом и увидел-  
Ничего.  
Там никого не было.  
Он посмотрел через плечо на Рейвен, которая выглядела так, будто начинает бояться за рассудок её брата.  
Вслух, он сказал:  
— Чарльз, не хочешь просветить нас?  
— Вы не видите его, — спокойно сказал Чарльз, — потому что он невидимый… Не так ли… _Люк_?  
Рейвен вскрикнула и отпрыгнула назад, выдирая руку из хватки Чарльза.  
Эрик снова посмотрел на пустое место на земле, и выпустил весь воздух со смешком.  
Потому что теперь там, прямо перед ними, на ледяном бетонном тротуаре, скрестив ноги, сидел _парень_. На коленях у него лежала старая синяя гитара, и Эрик чувствовал никелевые лады и колки, и бронзовые струны, которые пели ему с грифа.  
 _Так вот что было не так._  
— Чувак, это так _круто_! — вскрикнула Рейвен, зачарованная трансформацией из ничего, которую он пропустил.  
Эрик снова посмотрел на него.  
Судя по его одежде, этот «Люк» жил небогато.  
Он был довольно молодым — где-то на третьем или четвёртом десятке, чернокожим, мускулистым и с квадратной челюстью. Удивительно красивый, особенно учитывая его материальное положение, с густой неаккуратной бородой на щеках и мягкой тканевой кепкой на голове, которая скрывала его наверняка настолько же неаккуратные волосы. Тем не менее, самым внезапным в его внешности (кроме внезапности) были его глаза. Они были ярко-синими, такого же цвета, как и отслаивающаяся краска на гитаре, и эти глаза сейчас смотрели на Чарльза с откровенным шоком в них.  
— Господи боже! — человек — _мутант_  — сказал.  
Медленно, он прислонил гитару к стене и поднялся на ноги, опираясь спиной на кирпичную стену, словно не доверял, что ноги выдержат его вес, и как только он встал, Чарльз прыгнул на него.  
Впрочем, парень казался таким шокированным, что вряд ли почувствовал, как его грубую руку схватили и потрясли, не обращая внимания на грязь, которая явно оставалась на перчатке Чарльза.  
Он представился с обычным самоуверенным « _Чарльз Ксавьер_ »; тем же тоном, из-за которого у всех начиналась лёгкая паника, пока они пытались вспомнить, откуда же знают его.  
Люк посмотрел на Чарльза с этим знакомым выражением непонимания на лице.  
— Вы меня видите… — сказал он странно пустым голосом, в котором мелькали нотки восторга. —  _Как_?  
Чарльз пустился в стандартную речь об эволюции-одноклеточного-организма, и Эрик ощутил резкое подозрение.  
 _Сколько ты уже говоришь Рейвен прятать её мутацию_ , подумал он, смотря Чарльзу в затылок. _И тот единственный раз, когда она уговаривает тебя взять её с собой, ты находишь мутанта, единственная сила которого — оставаться невидимым? Что за удивительное совпадение…_  
Чарльз либо не слушал, либо не собирался признаваться.  
— Мы _такие же_ , как и ты, Люк — говорил он.  
Это «мы» было сигналом для выступления, когда Чарльз указывал на них.  
— Это моя сестра, _Рейвен_ , — сказал он, — которая умеет менять _внешность_ -  
И Люк немного сполз по стене со вскриком, когда чешуя Рейвен замерцала, показывая ещё-одного-Люка во вспышке синего, затем принимая свою настоящую форму и снова возвращаясь к невинной ангельской блондинке, которая улыбнулась ему.  
— А _это_ мой друг, _Эрик_ , — взгляд в его сторону, — который умеет контролировать _металл_ …  
Эрик покорно двинул рукой, призывая гармошку и монеты, которые он чувствовал в кармане у Люка.  
Люк отреагировал инстинктивно — и это было понятно, — пытаясь ухватить деньги до того, как они исчезнут. Но Эрик проигнорировал его и поднял всё на уровень глаз, замедляя движение на секунду и позволяя Люку осознать невозможное зрелище перед его глазами.  
Ледяной ветер пронёсся по улице, газеты заколыхались, а гармошка издала немелодичный звук, выдавливая несколько печальных нот из-за воздуха, оказавшегося внутри. Она повисла, вместе со своих хвостом из монет, прямо перед его лицом, вращаясь и сверкая на свету, который скользил по её сторонам, и глаза Люка восторженно наблюдали за ней.  
Затем Эрик щёлкнул пальцами, и все предметы серебристой вспышкой юркнули вниз, словно лосось, выпрыгивающий из потока, и исчезли в кармане Люка.  
А потом все трое пустились в речь о мутантах.  
Чарльз рассказал о генетике, расцветающем чувстве сообщества, важности осмотрительности. Эрик говорил о братстве, гордости, индивидуальности, открытом бунте. Рейвен добавила о радости свободного самовыражения, и её очевидная радость от сил Люка была эффективнее, чем все предупреждения Эрика вместе взятые.  
— Так что теперь ты всё знаешь, — драматично завершил Чарльз. —  _Ты не один_.  
И тишина.  
Сложно предугадать, как этот отреагирует на всё.  
Эрик уже видел несколько типов реакций. Страх, отвращение, недоверие, презрение, даже откровенное отрицание (или, как в одном из случаев, несдержанный вопль « _Да вы издеваетесь?_ » от того идиота Кэссиди).  
От забитого чернокожего парня, которого окружили в переулке три богато выглядящих человека, он ожидал страха или подозрения.  
Чего он _не_ ожидал, так это вопля, в котором смешивались агония и счастье. Он буквально _вырвался_ из Люка, который прижал трясущиеся руки ко рту, а затем поднял их к небу — к мрачной полоске серого, которую можно было увидеть отсюда.  
Даже тот, кто больше не верил в Б-га, мог понять, к кому он обращался.  
Внезапно в синих глазах Люка появились слёзы, и он сжал ладонь Чарльза, достаточно сильно, чтобы задрожала вся его рука.  
— Т-ты, — заикаясь и смеясь, проговорил он. — Я- _Спасибо вам_ — Чёрт _возьми_!  
— Всегда пожалуйста, — сказал Чарльз, и _его_ голос дрожал от боли в руке и сочувственного смеха. — Мы только рады.  
— Чёрт _возьми_! — закончил Люк, словно ставя точку. — У меня _столько_ вопросов к вам! — и он наконец отпустил руку Чарльза.  
К тому времени, как разговор закончился, они стояли в переулке так долго, что пальцы Эрика занемели, а нос и щёки Чарльза покраснели от мороза.  
— И _тут_ , — сказал Чарльз, возвращая Люка в настоящее, — мы пришли и нашли _тебя_.  
— И эм… как вы вообще это сделали? — впервые нахмурился Люк. — Ну, знаете, нашли меня и всё такое? Как вы знали, что я-?  
— А, ну, это по _моей_ части, — сказал Чарльз, перекатываясь с пятки на носок и каким-то чудом выглядя не замёрзшим, а абсолютно нормальным (что было странно, с его-то руками, зарывшимися в карманы).  
— Почему? Какой у тебя дар? — спросил Люк, смотря на него глазами-блюдцами — и Чарльз точно знал, что так и будет.  
—  _Я…_  — сказал Чарльз, весело усмехаясь, — умею читать _мысли_.  
 _Показушник_ , подумал Эрик, скашивая на него взгляд и слегка поднимая уголки губ.  
Реакция Люка была именно такой, как и должна была быть:  
— Воу, чувак! Ты телепат? Круто! Прочитай меня!  
Подчиняясь, Чарльз вытащил руку из кармана и поднял её к виску.  
— Без проблем! — он подвигал пальцами, как чародей. — Что мне сделать?  
— Что угодно! — воскликнул Люк, эмоционально вскидывая руки. — Загляни в мою голову! Посмотри, кто я!  
И Чарльз-  
Ничего не сделал.  
Эрик, который наблюдал за лицом Люка, выискивая следы телепатии, не заметил изменений и перевёл взгляд на Чарльза.  
Тот стоял, держа вальцы у виска, как обычно, хмурясь, но абсолютно не двигаясь, и ничего не происходило.  
В чём дело?  
Неужели, после всех этих мутантов, Чарльз наконец-то начал бояться сцены?  
Эрик протянул руку и обнадёживающе, как он надеялся, похлопал Чарльза по плечу.  
—  _Давай_ , Чарльз.  
Рейвен тоже повернулась в своему брату.  
— Да, давай! — пробормотала она, пихая его в бок в качестве ободрения. — Покажи ему.  
Чарльз проигнорировал их обоих — или, может быть, не услышал.  
Вместо этого он заговорил с Люком, и в его голосе зазвучало предупреждение.  
— Ты _уверен_ , что хочешь этого? — спросил он. — Ты не против, чтобы я использовал на тебе свою телепатию? Чтобы я знал всё о тебе — все твои воспоминания? Все твои секреты?  
Люк казался искренне обескураженным.  
— Ну- _Да…_  — сказал он, словно это было абсолютно очевидно. — Всё это. Всю эту хрень. Можешь лазить по моей голове когда тебе захочется, я не против. Ты же телепат — ты должен быть самим собой и не бояться проявлять свои силы, я же прав?  
— Истину глаголешь, — сказал Эрик.  
Нахмуренность Рейвен сменилась смехом, и она повторила за Эриком.  
— В точку!  
Но сам Чарльз издал что-то среднее между смешком и сдавленным всхлипом — когда Эрик _присмотрелся_ , он заметил, что того с головы до ног бьёт дрожь, и он не думал, что это из-за холода.  
—  _Спасибо тебе_ , Люк, — сказал Чарльз, на этот раз по-настоящему тёплым голосом, испуская практически ощутимые волны доброжелательности. — Знаешь, за все эти годы ты _первый_ , кто мне это сказал! — Эрик нахмурился. — Когда они выясняют, кто я, большинство людей не любят, когда я — эм, _проявляю свои силы_  — вокруг них…  
Тут Эрик возмущённо выдохнул.  
Он открыл рот, чтобы спросить Чарльза, что это за «люди», которые не дают ему принять его мутацию, ведь _он_ таких не знает, — а кроме него, Рейвен и других мутантов (ну, и Мойры) кто _ещё_ есть в жизни Чарльза?  
И не то чтобы _он_ когда-нибудь говорил Чарльзу, чтобы тот не лез… к нему… в го-  
Что-то внутри Эрика замерло.  
Он медленно перевёл взгляд на Рейвен, которая стояла за Чарльзом.  
Та тоже смотрела на него, и выражение лица у неё было такое, словно её ударила молния.  
 _Оу._  
Ощущение, похожее на ужас, скручивалось в животе.  
 _Мы же не…  
Мы же не делали этого, да?..  
Мы же не поступили так с ним?.._  
Чарльз сделал шаг вперёд к Люку, оказываясь вне досягаемости, пока Эрик и Рейвен разделяли своё ужасающее открытие, и Эрик почувствовал иррациональную вспышку сожаления от того, что Чарльз был так далеко — пусть даже их и разделяло расстояние вытянутой руки.  
Но Чарльз ведь не мог знать об этом, не так ли?  
Он держал Люка за руки, восторженно смотря ему в глаза и неся ерунду, как два маленьких ребёнка, уже договаривая предложения друг за друга и перебивая друг друга, чтобы поскорее высказаться. Половину своих реплик они не произносили вслух, потому что говорили мысленно — сложно было понять, кто что говорит.  
— Да- _да_! — Говорил Чарльз. — Я _абсолютно_ понимаю, о чём ты! Я знаю, как это оставляет тебя-  
—  _Одиноким_ -  
—  _Ужасно_ одиноким-  
— Но ты не можешь сделать-  
— Это единственное-  
— Что делает тебя _тобой_ , да?  
— Ага!  
— И _каждый грёбаный раз_ -  
— Они просто отталкивают тебя —  
— Ты пытаешься, но единственные люди, которые вроде как _знают_ тебя-  
—  _Дальше_! Да! И ты никогда не можешь полностью-  
—  _Расслабиться_ , потому что-  
— Именно! Потому что ты-  
—  _Концентрируешься_ всё время-  
— На том, чтобы _не_ делать этого.  
— Точно!  
— Я об этом и говорю!  
— Ты понимаешь меня, чувак!  
Рейвен выглядела так, будто её тошнило.  
Её глаза были зажмурены, а рот распахнут, будто каждое слово наносило удар, принося полное, жуткое понимание того, что они натворили.  
И всё это время они делали Чарльзу больно… отвергали его… именно _его_! Были так заняты тем, что неслись к тому великолепному золотому будущему, что оставили его позади.  
И что он сделал в ответ?  
Он дал им приют, помог им, развивал их таланты, осыпал их добротой, и ни разу не просил о таком же принятии… и так как ни один из них не привык давать что-то, если об этом не просят, то Чарльз так это принятие и не получил… то единственное, что они могли ему дать… несчастный, надломленный, полный надежды и вечно терпеливый Чарльз…  
И он ждал их? Надеялся? Тайно утешал себя, что, может быть, _неважно, да? может, не сегодня…, но они точно скажут это когда-нибудь… когда-нибудь._.  
Абсолютно один… всё это _время_ -? Это было невыносимо.  
Рейвен пошатнулась на месте, двинулась, словно бы стараясь дотянуться до Чарльза, и Эрик схватил её за руку.  
Её взгляд переметнулся к нему, и она посмотрела на него, пристыженно и умоляюще, но он просто покачал головой. Только один раз.  
 _Нет._  
Никакого утешения. Не для них.  
Тем временем Чарльз успокоился достаточно для того, чтобы предложить Люку свою визитку, и уговаривал его позвонить им, как только он решится. (Очевидно, тот отказался идти с ними прямо сейчас, несмотря на то, что Чарльз _невероятно_ хотел позаботиться о нём.)  
Чарльз не заметил молчаливый разговор, который проходил у него за спиной.  
Да и как бы он это сделал?  
— Вот, возьми это. Нет, я настаиваю! — говорил он, вкладывая в грубые ладони Люка где-то половину их бюджета на день. — Но если тебе нужен четвертак для телефона, тут недалеко их целая куча.  
Он на секунду развернулся, смотря на Эрика взглядом. в котором горела отчаянная нежность, и Эрик внезапно почувствовал себя недостойным этого. От этой мысли было больно.  
— Эрик сломал счётчик на стоянке…  
Люк просто засмеялся.  
Они с Чарльзом обнялись, — настоящее медвежье объятие, Чарльз просто пропал в его огромных руках, — с чувством хлопая друг друга по спине, будто они уже лучшие друзья (Эрик не мог даже выдавить улыбку), и отступили друг от друга, откровенно смотря друг на друга сияющими глазами, стараясь запомнить каждую деталь до прощания.  
Чарльз вздохнул.  
Он просто-таки _светился_ от счастья.  
—  _Господи Иисусе_ , — сказал он, качая головой и посмеиваясь. — Я поверить не могу, что ты просто взял и _впустил_ меня!  
Люк смущённо опустил голову и пожал плечами с лёгкой улыбкой на его красивом лице.  
— Да ладно тебе, чувак, — сказал он, — спроси любого бездомного — иногда просто хочется, чтобы тебя заметили…

**Author's Note:**

> Слова Эрика: kleiner Laufhund, 'маленькая гончая.'
> 
> (примечания автора)  
> упс, это должно было быть о бедномзаетелепате!Чарльзе, но каким-то образом это оказалось о невидимости бездомных людей в целом и не-белых персонажей в Людях Икс в частности?? О_О
> 
> * Может, я и виновата в том, что замешала сюда политику ( это хоть немного напоминает "белых спасителей?" я очень надеюсь, что нет!), но я недавно прочитала душераздирающую статью о том, что много бездомных в США - это геи, которых выгнали из дома их чрезвычайно религиозные семьи после камин-аута. со всей этой аллегорией мутация=гомосексуальность, я подумала, что это подходит.   
> *и да, Эрик, ты заслуживаешь того, чтобы невероятно красивые бомжи подкатывали к твоему парню, когда ты знаешь, что относишься к нему хуже, чем он того заслуживает  
> *и да, суперсекретныйхедканон: Люк приехал в Ричмонд, чтобы найти Чарльза, но тот уже уехал в Вестчестер после атаки Шоу на ЦРУ, поэтому вместо этого он подцепил рематериализовавшегося!Дарвина, и они решили сражаться с преступностью (и/или создать многонациональную супергеройскую-такси-компанию) вместе, как в "Welcome to Night Vale" или типа того"


End file.
